Tightrope
by verbal acuity
Summary: 59, mentioned 85, mentioned 39 // While Sanzo and Hakkai are away on some mission from the Merciful Goddess, Gojyo plays with Goku // oneshot.


**Tightrope**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Sadly. D:  
A/N: Walking home from school, my friend and I were talking about this. About how possessive Sanzo would be of Goku, and how he'd kick Gojyo's ass for touching his monkey. So...I said I'd write this...and I did. XD! I know the title's lame...and probably overused (it being the ending theme for Gensomaden and all), but I liked it. This was my first attempt at Saiyuki!fanfiction. Enjoi!

* * *

"I'm leaving. For the day. Gojyo." His voice was stern, reprimanding, and angry as he glared at the redhead who was currently cleaning out his ear while a cigarette latched onto his lips. He gave the blonde a look that said 'Man, this sucks. Gimme some booze and we'll be fine' as he continued. "You are not to even _touch_ my little baka saru, got it?" Sanzo stated as his eyes bore right through the half-demon's head. Or rather, _hoped_ that they did. Gojyo still didn't seem to care, even as he mumbled a quiet, 'Yeah, whatever, Sanzo. Can I go now?' before walking away. Sanzo knew that that would not bode well for when he returned.

The priest had to somehow find Hakkai before he left for the day, and let him know that his kappa is to _not_ touch Goku in any way possible. Not even a pat on the head. Gojyo's pretty...hard to handle when he doesn't get some girl to fuck around with, and he's known to try his best at getting the monkey to give in, if only once. Yeah, no, Sanzo thought, shaking his head. Goku was his own, and his own only. Besides, Hakkai seemed to have Gojyo on a leash when needed. But, the only companion he had managed to find was...his little monkey. "Goku," he said professionally, looking down at the hyperactive boy.

"Sanzo!" Goku grinned and tackled him down, only to receive a whack on the head from Sanzo's fan, followed by a kick in the stomach to get him _off_ of Sanzo. "Owww...that hurt!" he whined, touching his head to make sure that it was still attached, and then clutching his stomach in woeful agony. "I'm hungry, too..." He gave a small pout as his stomach grumbled. "Y'think we can get some food?" The question came out filled with the hope of a small child - granted, a small child that was eighteen to be seen...and five-hundred to date. Sanzo shook his head.

"I'm leaving." His fan, which had randomly appeared (from under his robes, Goku could only assume), had disappeared just as quick. The monkey might never understand the trick behind that. Was it some priestly thing? Or was it magic? He grinned at the thought, but that soon disippated when Sanzo continued. "I will be back late tomorrow, so you are to listen to and obey Hakkai." He made it a point to leave Gojyo out of the 'listen-or-die' glare. If the 'monkey' had animal ears, they surely would have drooped at the words. It was as if his heart was being shreaded.

"But -!" he started, but stopped when the fan he hated came into view. His eyes cast downward, he gave a sigh and nodded. "I understand, but...can't I come with you? Please? I'll be good, really I will!" He even allowed himself to smile, face almost literally glowing with delight he had _hoped_ he'd get to obtain. But to no avail; Sanzo had shook his head. 'No,' had been the simple word stated before he gave his baka saru a small pat on the head and walked away. Hopefully, Hakkai would take control of the situation without Sanzo having to tell him to. One could only hope.

* * *

"Haaaakkaaaai," Goku whined, in hopes of someone telling him a story, or snuggling with him while he had the chance. Sanzo never did anything like that. And Sanzo hated when someone else did something like that for _his_ monkey. Sure, Hakkai was trustable - and with Gojyo, so he wouldn't think of anyone else besides the kappa - but Gojyo was the problem. Maybe Gojyo being told that Sanzo wouldn't be around for a day would be a bad thing. "Haaaaakkaaaaaaai!" His voice got even louder, becoming moreso his 'I'm huuuungry!' voice. No sign of the gentlemanly demon.

"Shut up, monkey."

"Hey, I don't want to hear that from you, you stupid, water-hating kappa!" he countered, sticking out his tongue childishly. If only it'd be alright to use Nyoi-Bou on a companion, he thought forlornly.

Gojyo immediately pulled the cigarette from his mouth and retorted, "Well, at least I don't smell like a monkey!" If Hakkai and Sanzo had been there, Hakkai would have reprimanded Gojyo into submission, and Sanzo would have smacked Goku into tomorrow. But they weren't there. Sanzo was gone, and Hakkai was just mission. Probably went with that asshole priest, Gojyo thought with a sigh before dodging a punch from the younger boy. He smirked and grasped the small wrist, jerking the boy into a tree. It might be better without the only two sane party members, after all.

* * *

Sanzo gave a 'Why did I do this again?' expression, and took a puff on his cigarette. "You know, Hakkai...your animal and my animal are going to fight it out with each other until we return. Why did you have to follow me?" The other smiled at that - his sweet 'I did nothing wrong smile' that made both Gojyo _and _Sanzo want to jump down a 30,000 foot hole.

"Well, Sanzo," Hakkai's smile remained as he continued, "I think it's rather sweet to find the two of them curled up with each other. They always tire each other out."

The priest had to hand it to Hakkai; it was cute, in a strange way, watching the two most hyperactive boys sleep soundly. Maybe he shouldn't have been so strict with Gojyo?...Nah. It was much more fun that way. Gojyo had much more fun disobeying the rules - both Hakkai and Sanzo knew - that he'd only pester Goku if Sanzo or Hakkai told him not to. "Let's see how the turn out, then. If we're lucky, we won't have two dead idiots on our hands; one monkey...and one kappa." Finishing what he was saying, he cocked his banishing gun once it was removed from his robes, and walked ahead with Hakkai, mumbling something about the Merciful Goddess and how demanding she was. He swore to God, that she told Sanzo that only he could deliver the item because she _knew_ somehow that Hakkai would tag along. Damn woman. He needed to finish this before Gojyo _does _anything.

* * *

"Hey, Gojyo," the brunette groaned as his back hit the tree, then settled, and blinked a few times. "What are ya doin'?" he asked nervously, trying to get the grip on his wrists to loosen, but to no avail. The idiot kappa had him pinned. Struggling some more, he fought the urge to whine about how hungry he was, and how the hungry look Gojyo was giving him wasn't helping either. He had never seen that look from anyone, not even Sanzo, though, there was that one time...but Sanzo had immediately made up some excuse about how he had a headache and didn't want Goku to be around him pouting. Goku still, to this moment, didn't know what was wrong with the priest he looked up to that day.

The redhead grinned and leaned close to the smaller boy, pressing his hips into the other's. "I'm taking out my frustrations since Hakkai isn't around to do that for me..." His grin quickly turned into a smirk, and he ground their hips together hungrily. A demon needed whatever he could get. And if he couldn't have a woman, then he'd get his fill of the damn monkey. "Now hold still," he growled, pinning the smaller wrists harder as the boy squirmed between him and the tree. Gods, if only Goku knew how fucking _teasing_ that was! Gojyo bit his lip. He didn't want to fully take the teen (Sanzo would kill him if he did; something about 'You touched my property. I'll banish you here and now'). Well, he could at least just _get off_, literally.

"But, Gojy -" he was cut off just as he started, the warm lips covering his own, that tongue already working itself past his lips. Gojyo didn't even have to demand entrance. Goku's mouth was already open, having been stopped mid-sentence. The kappa smirked against the boy's lips and finally released his wrists, quite sure that Goku was too distracted to fight or run. But Gojyo had been deathly wrong. The Monkey King quickly slapped him across the face and shouted loudly, "Perverted kappa!" and moved to storm off. That, of course, failed, because Gojyo just as quickly grabbed him back - by the waist, this time - and ground their hips together again. He wanted this. He _needed_ this. There was no way that a stupid teen would hold him back. "What the fuck!?"

"Heh, monkey, you're lucky that bastard of a priest's not around. If he was," he paused to lick the crane of the boy's neck, "he'd probably hit you for swearing like that," he finished with a smirk and bit down, hard, on the flesh of Goku's neck. He received a loud, pained whine as an award, and slowly undid both his own and the monkey's pants.

Not complaining, or even fighting, Goku gave a smirk. "Are you sure that _you're_ not the lucky one that Sanzo's not here, eh, idiot kappa?" the brunette teased, now slightly enjoying what the redhead was doing to him. He'd have to somehow incorporate to Sanzo that he wasn't much of an 'innocent brat' anymore, thanks to the perverted kappa. Is this what Gojyo and Hakkai do together? he wondered, fighting back a shiver at the thought. The two probably did _worse_ than this. They were always alone together, it seemed.

"Hey, shut up. I don't want to hear that from you. Bastard will probably thank the fuck out of me for this. He can actually fuck his little monkey when I'm done with you. Though...I won't go so far with you," he smirked, flaunting his hips in front of the smaller boy. "The only ones that get _all_ of me are the ladies...and Hakkai." Goku almost gagged at the thought.

The brunette opened his mouth to retort something about how weird and perverted the two were, but before he could, his words were replaced by a loud, surprised gasp. Gojyo's slowly heating hand had gripped his manhood, and didn't seem like it was about to let go. "G-Gojyo, what are you -?" A skilled finger running over the tip of his slowly growing erection shut him up real good, and he leaned back into the tree, throwing his head back. He had _never_ felt something like that before! "Gojyo!" The said boy smirked and slowly began to pump him into full-hardness, savoring the sounds as he captured them between his own lips, taking them in if only to feel the vibrations in his own lungs.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he ceased his pumping hand - much to Goku's dismay - and grasped his own. He needed to feel it, too, and somehow, he was going to get the little monkey to do it for him. "Goku," he spoke sternly, biting his lip to fight a moan of his own. "Fucking pump me. The same that I did to you, until I fucking _explode_. You'll get your ecstasy along with mine, now fucking _do it_," he ground out through grit teeth. They needed to finish, and soon. If Sanzo had been lying about the 'be back tomorrow' shit, and randomly showed up the same night he left, they'd be fucking _screwed_, literally. By both Sanzo _and_ Hakkai.

* * *

"That...was pointless," Sanzo eyed his banishing gun for a moment before obscuring it back into his robes. Hakkai, walking right beside him, held that same, calm smile, just like he always had.

"Those demons seemed to have been decoys of some sort. The Merciful Goddess might not be so...merciful, after all," he said, smile dropping almost immediately. The moment they came across the first demon, he had known something was wrong. And he had figured out, rather easily, that although he wasn't asked to go along, the Goddess Herself had been waiting for it to happen. She _wanted_ Cho Hakkai to go, because she _wanted_ Gojyo to lose his cool and 'play' with Goku. That woman was seriously perverted. "Well," he started as he adjusted the right glass onto his eye properly, "she seemed to have failed. We defeated the demons all too quick, and we're on our way back now."

Hakkai had left out the part of his wording that was meant to say 'Too bad our pets won't be able to continue their 'game,' ah?' and Sanzo nodded. Besides, it was much more fun reprimanding his little baka saru than it was anything else. He definitely might have to thank Gojyo for teaching the brat a few things. Though he was still pissed about what he _knew_ the two animals were doing. Kappa better not have touched Monkey's ass, or he's a dead water-sprite in water.

* * *

Goku, pressed hard into the tree, tried his best to release a throaty moan, but to no avail; the redhead's tongue was basically down his throat, and he couldn't get much out. His sudden inability to moan, or even let out one sound of pleasure, was somehow unmistakably painful. He had never felt pain like that, not even when gushing blood, or even when he watched Sanzo die for him. Lucky for that Goddess lady, he thought, miraculously. Even without the ability to make a sound, his hand still pumped the erection in the palm of his hand, feeling the vibrations of the redhead's strained voice flow down his throat and into his chest.

Smirking, Gojyo pumped the smaller boy's cock faster in pace, trying to moan all the while to the hand on his own. He could tell that he was close, as well as the monkey boy that submitted to him finally. They were both almost finished - which was a good thing seeing as there were two certain people returning soon that they didn't want to witness this - but Goku was even closer, being as inexperienced as he was. Gojyo could last longer, though, he realized that he couldn't last as long as Hakkai could. The demon knew how to tease the redhead until he reached the point of no return.

Finally pulling away to allow the both of them to breathe, Gojyo released a loud moan, followed by Goku's as they both came into each other's hands. The small brunette panted, and leaned his head on the redhead's shoulder, regaining the breath he had lost. If the kappa had taken a step back, even without Goku leaning against him, the monkey surely would have collapsed either right back into him, or onto the ground, he was that tired and weak, and Gojyo knew it. He smirked again and slowly helped the younger boy to lean against the tree, zipping and closing the both of their pants back up before the other two made their reappearance. Sneaky little brats they were sometimes.

* * *

Upon returning, they found a sleeping brunette monkey leaning his head against a sleeping redheaded kappa against the same tree they had committed their sexual act - of many for Gojyo, and first for Goku. Hakkai smiled, and Sanzo shook his head, sighing exasperatedly. The way Goku looked - and even Gojyo - sleeping soundly, they both knew that they really had done it. There was no going back.

Hakkai cast a look Sanzo's way. The expression on the monk's face seemed to say 'That ass had better be perfect and unscathed, or that kappa really _is_ dead.' The green-clad demon smiled and patted Sanzo on the shoulder as if to reassure him. His smile told him not to worry, because if Gojyo had touched Goku's ass, the redhead wouldn't be getting any for a while. And Gojyo _needed_ it. Sanzo trusted Hakkai.

"Should we wake them up?" Hakkai asked, finally breaking the silence. He received a small shake of the head from the blonde monk that was _supposed_ to be bald. It made sense why Goku called him 'baldy' all the time.

"No. Let's let them sleep. I don't want to hear a sleep-deprived baka saru later," he stated, shrugging the Maten Sutra on his shoulder slightly before continuing. "But I'm sure that I'm going to hear it anyway when he wakes up with back and neck pains for sleeping so uncomfortably." He shook his head disapprovingly before he heard Hakkai's quick laughter. It figured that Hakkai would get a kick out of it.

"Well, Sanzo," he smiled, adjusting his demon restraining cuffs against his earlobe. "I think this worked out well, don't you? After all, they tamed each other. The Merciful Goddess isn't _so_ bad, now is she?" he asked, looking to his friend and companion. Sanzo had to fight the urge to just full-out insult the bitch. He sometimes really hated her. But he didn't give in.

"No," he sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration at the fact that he was actually saying it. "No, she isn't." Sometimes, going on obstacles ordered from the Goddess Herself, was like walking on a tightrope. They could fall at any time, but there'd always be a trampoline to catch them. She was a terribly sadistic woman that loved watching them suffer for her own entertainment, and she Herself, was their tightrope. She wasn't the trampoline to catch them. She made them fall. And somewhere up in the Heavens, she was snickering in victory.


End file.
